Clan Ghost Oak
' '''is a clan of minor status seated in the Oaken Hall in Ekendal. The family primarily consists of a mix-breed of both Nords and Imperials, but other races are found within the clan as well, serving as warriors and servants. Their coat-of-arms depicts a ghost oak, on top a green shield on a dark green background. The clan's current Matriarch is Ebba Thuriksson. History Early history At the end of the Second Clan War, a warrior emerged victorius from Clan Ghost-Wolf's bloody struggle with the disloyal Elven clans. His name was Svante Thuriksson, a Young Blood of the clan. He was recognised as a man of valour and honour in the eyes of the clan's current Patriarch for the heroic deed of saving the Heir's life, and thus was granted the opportunity to found his own clan. Seeing as he had been born and raised in a small settlement in the Rift called Ekendal, he chose this particular region for the founding of his clan and named it after the ghost oak in the center of the community. The Third Clan War Though a brave attempt in order to keep the disloyal Elven clans at bay, much of the clan's forces were ultimately destroyed while trying to hold them off from the Rift. The Rift was then besieged for years and the clan was unable to prevent any further damage due to the heavy losses they had suffered. The clan survived throughout the war however. Historians speculate that it was because of the low number of clanmembers the clan had at this time which had saved them. This because the unloyalists deemed the clan insignificant and not worthy to waste manpower on in order to finish it off for good. The Fourth Clan War The clan supported the idea of a united Empire after the Oblivion Crisis. For the past centuries they had been able to regain much of their former strengths and used it to rally many clan's loyal to the Empire's cause against those who sought to disband from it. Recent history The clan remained dormant for much of the time out of fear for the Thalmor's wrath. During the Great War they had been supplying the Empire in secret with timber and wood from their forests surrounding Ekendal. However they suspected that the Thalmor knew of this and feared that they would be targeted. Even though they did not support the idea of the White-Gold Concordat, they didn't have an objections against it. It was according to Ebba Thuriksson "a harsh, but necessary deed, if there was a future to be had for Mankind". Not much have been heard about the clan for some time. Rumour has it that Matriarch Ebba Thuriksson will retire and leave the position as Patriarch to her son, Thurismund. There are also tales that Thurismund is soon to be engaged to a suitable bride. Structure The clan follows the traditional ways of a clan ranking structure. The Ghost Oak: An Explanation of Trees, Spirits and Stars ''The Ghost Oak: An Explanation of Trees Spirits and Stars ''is the name of Clan Ghost Oak's code book. The story tells of how timeless beings known as "Apparitions" came to Nirn through falling stars. As they crashed into the surface they immediately linked their energies to nearby acorns, causing them to grow and eventually develop into ghost oaks. The Apparitions were kind and caring beings, unable to die as long as their trees stood unharmed. They taught many great things to humanity until they all disappeared into history. The book follows the teachings of the Apparations and what they taught mankind. Therefore Clan Ghost Oak has sworn that for every tree that is cut down a new shall be planted in its stead. Unique Ranks The Craftsmen The Craftsmen is a heavy infantry unit in iron armor focused on the handling of blunt weapons such as warhammers. They also make use of tower shields, rendering them as a nearly impenetrable army unit and very efficient in enduring the longest fights and sieges. The Woodcutters The Woodcutters is a light infantry unit in leather armor good for skirmishes and raids. They generally train in handling axes of various kinds. The Seedlings Those who do not want to endulge themselves in the art of warfare are called Seedlings within Clan Ghost Oak. The rank generally consists of everything from servants and farmhands to stableboys and squires. Known Clanmembers * Svante Thuriksson, Founder/Patriarch (deceased) * Ebba Thuriksson, Matriarch (alive) * Largus Varrio, Craftsman (deceased) * Thurismund Thuriksson, Heir (alive) Traits and Reputation Family members tend to have light or dark brown hair, striped with gray. They also have a tendency to grow fat in their later years. Though a clan of relatively low status, they have been praised for their loyalty and honest opinions. Quotes about the Clan Appearances * ''Ancient Legends: Molon Labe * The Clan Wars - TBA Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Factions Category:Clans Category:Bloodlines